


Pokepet Gray Version

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Sex, Ash has a control chip put in his brain, Dark, Dehumanization, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Procedures, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Prostate Examinations, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Slavery, Sounding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Today is the day, Ash, Gary, and the other potential trainers of Pallet town gather at Professor Oaks to perform their Trainer assessment test, a battery of physical tests, mental acuity, psychological tests, and a physical exam. If they pass, they become one of the lucky few allowed to become pokemon trainers to catch and train pokemon if not they can only be average citizens only allowed to own a pre trained pokemon and not allowed to battle in official battles. Now 10% of potentials pass this test while 80% of potentials only become average citizens, but the last 10% they become known as Poke Pets and have been declared unfit to even be an ordinary citizen and are considered little more than pokemon according to the law and are therefore assigned to a trainer like any other pokemon.
Relationships: Ookido Shigeru | Gary Oak/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	1. The Fate Decided

**Author's Note:**

> DRAGON:WARNING THIS WILL GET DARK: COMMENTS ON HOW HORRID IT IS WILL BE LAUGHED AT

The world of Pokemon is a spinning globe of wonderment, home to an infinite array of creatures too varied to fully comprehend. Hundreds, perhaps thousands meticulously fashioned by the forces of nature in all its glory as only nature can. And no matter what corner of the world, there will always be Pokemon , either soaring over head skimming the clouds, and surfing the currents under the city, sharing the mountains majesty, animating the lush green forest, happily making their homes in fields of grass, why even the cities are teaming with Pokemon. And it is in this world that people and Pokemon find common ground sharing the goal of victory in the form of battles. Of course, in this vast and wondrous world everything is not as it seems for while Pokemon and humans may work together things are a bit different than how one would imagine things to be, in the world not everyone has a Pokemon or at least have multiple Pokemon as the only ones who are aloud to have multiple Pokemon are the ones known as Pokemon Trainers. 

Pokemon Trainers, are young men and woman who bond with Pokemon to help one another grow through the experiences of battles in events known as Gym Battles and Pokemon Leagues where trainers and Pokemon put their skills, and experience to the test as they go up against the League and face down the Elite Four, four of the strongest trainers of in their world/region. Pokemon Trainers in terms of the hierarchy are considered to be “Elite” meaning that they are allowed to have multiple Pokemon, as well as training their Pokemon to take part in both battles and Pokemon Contest. 

Next, you have what can be considered the Average level of humans which are civilians such as workers and such, while they are not Pokemon Trainers themselves that doesn’t mean they can’t have Pokemon. However, they are only limited to one Pokemon as they are used for things in their daily lives, such as work and such. And with the aid of Pokemon Trainers, more Pokemon can be used with civilians to help their world grow and develop more and more as they continue on through their lives. And lastly, there are the lower levels of the highiarcy which are what are known as Poke Pets. Poke Pets, are “humans” who to some are judged based off a test of sorts and that test helps to sort these “humans” are determined to be a sort of lesser evolved humans and yet are not fully classified as Pokemon yet they are assigned to Pokemon trainers who train them in the ways of Poke Pets, to be the pets of their Trainer/Master just like any Pokemon would be. 

**~Scene break~**

Ash woke up bright and early on his 13th birthday eager because today was the evaluation where he would find out if he could become a trainer, his idol/family friend Gary Oak had been a trainer for several years and was now a elite trainer at the age of 17, he had taught Ash a lot about pokemon and even let the boy play with his team when he was younger, like riding on Blastoise’s back, or going flying with Pidgeot or even Charizard, or even just playing tag with Eevee.

He had been something of a big brother figure, and honestly it was part of the reason he looked up to him for so long, he dreamed of becoming a trainer like Gary to be right by his side to be just like him. To go out and catch Pokemon, to take part in battles and to face down other trainers and their Pokemon and above all else to take part in the Pokemon League and maybe become a champion or even become a part of the Elite Four who were the elite of the elite Pokemon Trainers and doing that would be amazing. “Ash! Come on down for breakfast! You don't want to be late do you?!” Came the voice of his mother from downstairs as the smells of the food she was preparing was coming into his room teasingly playing with his sense of smell almost luring him to get out of bed.

A hearty meal was laid out on the table as Ash came down dressed in a black shirt and blue jeans, his stomach giving a happy rumble at the sight of food. Eating quickly Ash grabbed his hat and called out “Love you Ma,” as he ran out the door towards Professor Oak’s lab.

**Scene Break**

Ash thought he did well in the test though he was certain he missed a few questions, and the physical left his muscles or lack there of aching from strain, he now sat alone in a room waiting for his test results from the Examiner.

Entering the room with a somber expression the Examiner handed Ash a closed Manilla folder, which when Ash opened had in dark bold letters “ **POKEPET** ” sealing Ash’s fate as a pokepet, he would be put through a more invasive exam before his new owner came to collect him, after he gained a designation of a pokemon.


	2. New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING THIS WILL GET DARK: COMMENTS ON HOW HORRID IT IS WILL BE LAUGHED AT

Ash had never thought he would not like the color white, let alone the smell that was currently burning his nose. The all white room was so white it was blinding, and the smell of medicine and who knows what else made him shiver as he wrapped his arms around himself feeling a cold draft blowing through the room. To think that he failed. He had failed. All those hours of planning, all that time he spent looking up Pokemon and learning about them, not to mention the nights he spent watching battles, back to back, and even staying up late to watch Gary’s battles ...it was all gone to waste. Now here he was sitting in this sterilized room with no one but himself and his thoughts to talk to. As he sat there, with the crinkcling of the bed paper below him echoing through the room and while it was only for a moment for Ash it felt like it was for hours, the ticking of the clock soon seemed to go on and on and on. 

Suddenly, the door to the room was opened and slowly and Ash felt his heart skip a beat as someone walked into the room. “Ash Ketchum?” The voice of the doctor reached his ears as walking into the room was his doctor. The doctor was a rather handsome looking man in a white doctor’s coat, with neatly combed brown hair and thick eyebrows. “My name is Doctor Proctor, I’ll be the one who will be performing your check up as well as handling this next part of your introduction into becoming a Poke Pet.” He said, giving the boy a nod. “Alright then.” He said moving over towards Ash and hummed as he walked around him before nodding and once more and then he reached down into his coat and then as fast as a flash used a scalpel he had hidden to cut open Ash’s shirt. “That’s gotta go.” He said grabbing the shit and tossing it to the side not caring for the fact he had nearly scared Ash out of his skin with how fast he had literally cut his shit clean off. “Now next.” He said moving to grab Ash’s pants and began to force the boy right out of them. Despite the fact Ash was trying to push and shove him away he didn’t stop. “Stop squirming will ya,” He said as he managed to finally undo the buttons and then yanked the boys pants and his shorts down and tossed them to the side uncaringly. 

As Ash was stripped naked Professor Oak’s assistant Tracey Sketchit entered the room beside Oak himself and said, “Doctor the shower is prepped. I am ready to take the pet to be cleaned.”

“Indeed he is Professor.” Doctor Proctor nodded, motioning towards the now nude, blushing, Ash who was trying to cover himself and keep his bits from being seen. “The little wild thing was a bit uncooperative so I had to get rough with em, he wouldn’t hold still while I removed his clothes.”

“His new Master will be told and once the Implant is done it should make him easier to control,” Professor Oak said as he talked to Doctor Proctor while Tracey dragged the squirming boy into the next room that was a shower with a set of cuffs attached to the wall and floor, with a bit of effort Ash was shackled his legs spread and his arms forced up on the wall making him bend his back so his ass was sticking out.

“Now let’s get him washed and cleaned out shall we?” Asked Proctor as he pulled on a pair of latex rubber gloves and let them snap into place and flexed his fingers, the sound of the latex snapping causing Ash to struggle pulling on his bonds and wiggling as he vainly tried to get free.”Stop that wiggling.” His gloved covered hand came down and gave the boys ass a smack making him jump and try to pull away. “Honestly, they get more and more skittish each time it’s almost funny.” He reached over and turned on the shower letting the hot water pour right down on top of Ash’s body as he grabbed what looked to be a sponge made to be used on a Pokemon. Coating it in soap he began rubbing and dragging it along the boy’s arms and legs moving to coat them in a thick layer of soap leaving not a single spot on his body.

Every nook and cranny of Ash’s body was bathed in suds, Proctor made sure not to miss anything. When Ash tried to close his legs he was once more smacked to his ass and due to the wetness of both the glove and his body had his cheeks turning red as the sharp stinging sensation had him howling out loud as he tried to pull away only to be rewarded with yet another slap to the ass. “Stay still or you're gonna get the paddle.” Threatened Proctor as he moved the sponge down towards Ash’s ass pulling his cheeks apart and began scrubbing the boys pink puckered hole clean.

Ash shuddered his hole twitching as the sponge scrubbed over it, yelping and jumping when Proctor forced a finger in with the sponge to clean the inside of the rim of his hole.

Pulling his finger back he gave his ass a smacked again. “I warned you what would happen.” He growled pulling back, and placing the sponge down and grabbing something else. “You’re in luck, we managed to get a perfect replica of your Master’s dick for your deep cleaning.” 

Turning his head back Ash saw Proctor holding a large silver cock coated in lube and a long metal tube leading to another faucet beside the doctor. Without any mercy the Doctor shoved the model deep in Ash’s virgin hole making him jump in pain.

“Now, hold this in your hole and don't let it go until it is all inside of you, if you drop it.” Suddenly something cut through the air and harshly slapped against his ass with a loud wet echoing slap that caused his ass to sting even more, and causing Ash to scream out loud pulling forward as he saw what had hit his ass was indeed the paddle. “Remember hold it in.” He said as the silver toy was pushed deeper into his virgin hole. “Alright Professor, turn it on!” 

As the faucet was turned on a mixture of Lemon juice, Ginger extract, Peppermint oil, and hot water filled Ash’s aching virgin hole making him scream as the combination burned and made his insides itch as they were flooded his stomach slowly swelling as the liquid filled it up making him look like he was pregnant.

More and more of the mixture poured right into his ass, the combined mixture was completely washing out and cleaning virgin love tunnel, the mixture flooded his hole and swirled around inside of him leaving his inner walls feeling like they were cleaned and yet burning from the cocktail of liquids in him, Proctor smiled as he pushed it in deeper watching the boys stomach beginning to swell growing more and more as it soon looked like the boy was ready to pop. “Now then, be a good little future pet and let it all out for us.” He said grabbing the base of the plug and then yanked it right out of his hole and Ash let out a loud squealing scream. 

**Scene Break**

After the intensive cleaning Enema, Ash was taken to another room that had a cold metal table with cuffs for his feet and hands where he was quickly restrained once more naked on his back. Quickly the table recorded his Height and Weight while Proctor, and Oak made the notes for any marks maring his flesh along with confirming his hair color. Once they finished the basic test, they moved on to the next portion of the exam. Which had resulted in the upper portion of the table being raised up, and the lower half being elevated enough for Ash’s legs to be spread out as well as his ass cheeks being pulled apart to expose his cleaned virgin pucker. 

“Now.” Oak said as he was standing before Ash, his own hands covered in a pair of latex gloves as he reached over grabbing what looked to be a narrowed silver rod and examined it in the light nodding. “Now beginning test one.” He said grasping Ash’s cock, and lifting the rod right over the slit and then pushed it down right into Ash’s piss pipe watching as it was forced to open right up as the rod caused the passageway of his to open right up for the first few inches of the rod.

Ash shuddered but was able to resist jumping as the rod filled his urethra and stretched it out making it feel like he had to pee really badly. 

“Test one complete, beginning test two.” Oak nodded, reaching over and grabbing a different device a strange silver device that Ash had never seen before. Taking the speculum, he ran it along Ash’s cheeks, the feeling of cold steel rubbing against his heated flesh making him flinch and then it was removed, taking a bottle of the lube-a mix of the same things they used for his cleaning and then Oak began pushing it right into him. The cold metallic object wormed its way into him until it was full sheathed in his hole, the whole time Oak listened as Ash whined, gasped, shuddered and groaning and it only became worse as the device began opening right up inside of him. The device slowly pulled apart, causing Ash’s inner walls to spasm and shiver as it was forced to stretch way beyond how it should normally be able to do.

“Good the orifice is clean now, high elasticity, and sensitivity, lets see next we need the flacid measurements,” Professor Oak said, Tracey quickly stepped forward a large chunk of ice with a hole in it in his hands as Proctor pulled the Sounding rod out of Ash’s twitching hard cock.

“Alright begin to lower the ice.” Tracey said as he took hold of the ice block, and slowly began to lower it down on Ash’s cock which was able to fit right inside of the hole and the moment that his cock meet the ice he squealed loudly, thrashing around as the touch of ice already his cock was beginning to shrink down and grow flaccid, unable to stay full erect due to the sheer cold sensation that was shooting through his most sensitive part of his body.

Shivering Ash felt his cock wilt shrinking down as the cold assaulted the sensitive flesh, his hips trying to pull back to remove the ice from his cock.

“Alright, moving on to the next test.” Tracy said slipping on another glove and this one was lubed up once more as he brought his hand down to Ash’s gaping hole which was still being held open by the speculum and began inserting his hand right into his ass pushing it deep into his hole as he watched Ash’s legs twitch and his body bucked forcing Oak and Proctor to hold the boy down as Tracy’s hand splayed out inside of him fingers wiggling and wriggling inside of the boys stretched open virgin hole as he raked his fingers down and along the boys still sensitive walls which he could feel twitch and pulse with the boys heart as he searched and wiggled them around looking for something inside of his ass.

Ash squeaked gasping and shuddering, withering and writhing as he felt Tracy’s gloved covered hand wiggling and thrusting into his sensitive walls clamped down and gripped the lubed up hand as he felt the fingers working around deep inside of his untouched area, wiggling and raking over parts of his ass that he’d never felt before making him whine in pain and uncomfortable with the feeling that he was feeling. However that ended when he felt Tracy’s fingers toying with something inside of him, something that was causing stars to dance in front of his vision. He could feel Tracy’s hand pressing into that certain place making his cock twitch but it was unable to get hard due to the ice block making him whine as the bust of pleasure had his cock twitching and had his his hole clenched around the hand that was the source of it. 

“His vitals are spiking.” Proctor said, as one of the machines was keeping track of Ash’s vitals as Tracy nodded and continued to push down on that small bundle of nerves, each time it was touched it would send surges of pure pleasure and ecstasy through his entire system and as the ice was slowly being removed Ash was still trying to thrash around and once more he was being held down forced to bear through the sensation that was driving him mad and making him squirm as he tried to focus on something other than this, but with each burst of pleasure the number of stars would increase and would be followed by a flash of white. “They are getting higher, a few more and he should be ready to keep it up.” 

“I have the specimen container ready,” Proctor said motioning Tracey to remove the Ice as he moved closer to Ash’s cock.

Gasping Ash felt his head spin as the blood rushed making his cock bounce to full hardness faster than ever before in his life. And before he could even get the chance to stop himself, his cock twitched violently before suddenly going still and he let out a ragged scream as spurt after spurt of thick seed came shooting out of his dick, spraying high into the air before raning back down and landing on his stomach, chest, neck and even some on his face. His climax lasted for a good few seconds before slowly tapering off. With his climax subsided, Ash laid panting the restraints lightly digging into his flesh as he sagged on the metal table unable to even lift his head after the intense orgasm

“Ok now we need to install the chip,” Professor Oak said as he pressed a button causing the space at the back of Ash’s head to move and a robotic arm raise out ot the table before pressing firm against the back of Ash’s skull and with a loud click and scream from Ash the chip was installed in Ash’s brain.

After the chip was done the restraints that had held Ash in place opened and the boy laid there as Oak pulled a silver case up and opened it “Time to get dressed for your new trainer, you are now a Pikachu, your trainer can choose to let you keep your name or to change it as he pleases.”

Inside the case was a bright yellow spandex outfit consisting of yellow shorts that would barely reach a quarter of the way down Ash’s thin thighs, a sleeveless crop top that would barely cover Ash’s nipples, a headband with two yellow and brown ears and a tail with a clip at the end.

Afraid but sick of being naked in the cold room Ash slowly stood and dressed with assistance from Tracy first came the crop top and headband that was secured to his head making it look like the ears were real, then came the shorts and a wave of embarrassment.

The shorts lacked a crotch leaving his small cock and round ass on full display and the last thing was the tail he was forced to bend over as the tail was attached to the back of his shorts.

“Good now that you are dressed properly, you will say nothing but Pikachu like a real one, unless ordered otherwise by your trainer,” Oak ordered as Ash tried to object but the words froze on his tongue, the chip forcing his body and mouth to obey the direct order.

Finally Ash muttered out “Pika Pika” his cheeks bright red in shame at his new station in life.

Oak pulled a pokeball from his pocket and tapped Ash on the head. The last Ash saw was the Black and yellow Pokeball before he found himself in a pitch black space surrounded by a comforting heat and he passed out.

**Scene Break**

In a blinding flash of light Ash found himself landing on a bed full of soft fluffy pillows and blankets looking around he realized he was in a hotel room and as he turned around completely he saw Gary Oak holding the Black and Yellow Pokeball he had just been inside of, it took a moment but Ash’s mind put together that Gary was his trainer, causing him to blush and curl up hiding his body.

Gary oak was a strapping young man that stood taller than his grandpa, he wore a tight purple tank top that showed off his defined muscles, a pair of dark black jogging pants had a noticeable bulge even though they were loose and baggy in the crotch, a pair of black socks covered his feet as he took in his new pokepet’s shy attitude.

“Well well, now so you’re my little Pikachu huh?” He hummed, slowly approaching Ash as he walked around him eyes roaming over his body and going over every single inch of him, humming as he reached down and gave the boys ass a slap. “Hm, firm and nice looking.” He said moving his hand to grab Ash’s face and pulling him up and closer to him. “Not too bad looking, pretty cute too.” He smirked. “Just what I was hoping for, now then time for me to claim what belongs to me.” He said reaching down towards his pants and played with the bulge that had taken formed the moment he had laid eyes on Ash. “Let’s see if you can follow basic directions, undo my pants and get my dick out.” 

Unable to resist thanks to the chip in his brain Ash moved onto his knees in front of Gary and with shaking hands reached up to pull down the older male’s jogging pants.

As he pulled them down, he could easily see that Gary’’s jock twitching making him gulp. “Come on, come on get to it.” Reaching up and hooking his thumbs under the waistband he began tugging them downward and when they full came down he was caught off guard by the cock that flopped out and was pointing right at his face, for Gary Oak was sporting a nice thick 9 inch cock that looked intimidating with the prominent crown and thick veins under the skin. 

The sight alone was enough to cause Ash to reel back in shock at the sight of his idols dick, sure somewhere in the back of his mind he had wondered about it, and even thought about Gary’s dick yet he never imagined he would come this close to it. “Hey! What are you waiting for? Get to sucking, it's not gonna do it itself.” 

Trying his best to resist, Ash ended up holding the fat cock head in his mouth pleading eyes staring up at his idol as tears gathered in the corners of them.

“Tch, seems you aren’t fully trained yet.” He growled, his hands reaching out and grabbing Ash by his head and then without a second of remorse he pushed his thick 9-incher right into his mouth forcing Ash to take it all and letting his nose rest right against his crotch with his balls resting tightly against his chin and and the head of his cock reaching the back of his throat. “Time to teach you a lesson.” And with out a second of hesitation he pulled right out and rammed back in balls smacking his chin roughly as Gary proceeded to fuck Ash’s mouth like there was no tomorrow.

Ash gagged as his throat was violated and filled with the thick cock, his nose forced into his trainer’s musky pubes with each thrust combining with lack of oxygen to make the new pokepet feel very lightheaded.

Of course Gary wasn’t gonna let him pass out, pulling out just enough for Ash to breath before slamming back into his mouth and managing to get the head of his cock into his throat shuddering feeling his throat clench and gripped the head of his dick, small spurting streams of thick pre shooting right down his throat and into his stomach. Gary was completely focused on fucking the boys mouth and not caring for the fact Ash was trying to pull away as it only seemed to add more to the sensation of pounding away at the boys virgin mouth as it was easy to tell he was gonna need to train the boy how to give a propper blow job. Pulling out of his mouth he let his drool and pre covered cock smack against Ash’s face. 

“Seems I know what I’m gonna have to break you in.” He said, looking down at Ash, whose lips were smeared with pre and drool as some was dripping down his face. “For now, let’s see how well that ass of yours is, get 0on the bed with your ass facing me.” 

In a daze Ash moved close to losing the last of his humanity as the hope and thirst for life had dulled from his eyes leaving dark amber pools that looked forward sightlessly. He followed the order, climbing on the bed and turning so he was laying chest pressed down and his ass up presenting his ass right to his master letting Gary get a look at his bare ass as it was presented to him.

“Hm, a perfect looking ass for me to make mine.” He said, grabbing his ass cheeks and spreading them apart, pulling at them to get a look at his virgin hole, and smiled seeing it and feeling his dick twitch at the sight. “Hope you're ready for me, my little pet, cause I am not gonna hold anything back.” He lined himself up with the boy's ass, pressing the head right against his hole licking his lips. Then, his cock pressed against the opening, and with a sharp thrust, the head and a few inches of shaft sank into the boy's ass and he didn’t stop as he continued to push right on into his ass and when he was balls deep in him was when he stopped. 

Ash groaned at the burn of the thick cock invading his virgin hole and forcing it to form to it. 

Gary groaned and gave Ash’s ass a smack as he smirked slowly pulling his dick from Ash's ass and then surged back in digging his nails into Ash's hips hard enough to leave grooves in his skin. He gritted his teeth feeling the tight channel squeezing his dick, it was warm and and tight feeling utterly perfect around his cock and that made Gary one very happy trainer, pulling out til only the tip remained inside of him he rammed back into him once more his rod spasmed and twitched inside of Ash, spurts of pre shooting deep inside of him Gary was holding nothing back as he as he began rocking his hips back and forth. Slowly building up his momentum into long, languid thrust drawing his cock out a third of the way then pushing back in with a quick sharp thrust one moment, then he’d pull out only until the head of his cock was left inside then swiftly slid back inside of his pets ass pounding away at it with all the strength and power he could muster. 

With each and every thrust, Gary would hear the sounds of the Poke Pet below him withering, mewling, gasping, and arching his back with each and every thrust of Gary’s hips the boy slowly losing himself to the sensation and the pleasure coursing through his body. At first, each thrust had Ash biting back a whimper or moan, biting his lower lip as he tried to hold back the cries of pleasure. Each twitch of Gary's cock, each shift inside him sent bolts of pleasure through him. He could feel every vein on Gary's dick, swelling larger with each heartbeat and stretching him just a little more, little gasps and moans managed to slip out, the unceasing fuck crumbling what resolve he had left. By the time Gary was brutalizing his ass, Ash's head was thrown back, mouth stuck open as curses and goans poured out. 

He could feel his ass growing warm, knowing that if he could see it, his cheeks would be glowing rosy red, he could feel his cock throbbing in need, in want, and he could feel himself growing closer and closer with each passing second as Gary roughly pounded his ass. Then it came, his orgasm hitting him like a train, giving a small gasping groan like scream. His stomach flexed, his balls pulled upward and he groaned once more shoving his dick in as he came with a literal tidal wave of thick, hot seed unloading right into Ash’s virgin hole spilling deeply inside of him and flooding his no longer virgin hole with his thick seed, Ash’s eyes were glossed over and he was panting. The sensation of being filled by Gary’s cock and now his seed combined with the recent events proving to be too much for him and before he could even try to stop it darkness claimed his vision and he passed right out as Gary stayed inside of him.

**Scene Break**

Gary carded his fingers through the dark locks as he used his other hand to scroll through the mods available and selected some that interested him. The ones that caught his attention were Pregnancy capability, real ears and tail, lactation, pain non existent, and a few behavioral ones such as Bold nature, sluttiness and acceptance of their new role.


End file.
